Sweden
Sweden has participated in the North Vision Song Contest seven times, debuting at the very first edition. They haven't missed out any edition to date. History of Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest performing "Puls" in Budapest (1st edition).]] performing "Frozen In My Heart" in Reykjavik (2nd edition).]] performing the winning song "One Step From Paradise" in Winterthur (3rd edition).]] performing "Kvar I Nått Jag Lämnat" in Gothenburg (4th edition).]] performing "Pumpin Blood" in Aarhus (5th edition).]] performing "That's the Way My Heart Goes" in Beirut (6thedition).]] After Sweden won the 2012 Eurovision Song Contest, SVT decided to join North Vision Song Contest as well to promote their singers and country. Sweden holds a national selection, called "Fantasifestivalen" to select Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest. North Vision Song Contest 01: Debut On March 19, 2013 it was announced by SVT, that Sweden would be debuting at the first edition of North Vision. Later on, SVT announced to hold the first edition of Fantasifestivalen - with a huge success. The chosen winner "Puls", by Timoteij was automatically qualified for the final and ended third. North Vision Song Contest 02 On April 25, 2013 it was announced, that Sweden would continue their participation in the second edition and hold another round of Fantasifestivalen. The second edition ended successfully with the outcoming winner "Frozen In My Heart" by Martin Stenmarck. He was automatically qualified for the final due to the top 5 placing of Timoteij the edition before. The song has reached a 8th place, meaning North Vision Song Contest 3 will be the first edition that Sweden is going to participate in one of the two semi-finals. North Vision Song Contest 03 On June 1, 2013 SVT announced to hold a third edition of Fantasifestivalen to select Sweden's entry for North Vision Song Contest 3. On June 30, the final results were revealed and Malena Ernman was announced as the winner and Swedish representative with the song "One Step From Paradise". Malena Ernman won the final with 194 points, a 1-point-margin over the second-placed France, thus bringing the contest to Sweden. North Vision Song Contest 04 After Malena Ernman won in Winterthur with her song "One Step From Paradise", the fourth edition was held in Sweden. On July 11, 2013 SVT announced to hold a fourth edition of their national selection Fantasifestivalen to select Sweden's entry for North Vision Song Contest 4. On August 3, Melissa Horn won with her song "Kvar I Nått Jag Lämnat". North Vision Song Contest 05 SVT announced to hold Fantasifestivalen 05 with previous finalists of Fantasifestivalen. On September 22, it was announced that the selection was cancelled due to lack of interest by the public, as well as organisation problems. SVT selected NONONO internally to represent Sweden with their song "Pumpin Blood". They achieved another top 3 placing for Sweden, ending 3rd with 163 points. In the semi-final, they ended 4th with 100 points. North Vision Song Contest 06 On October 24, SVT confirmed to held a 6th edition of Fantasifestivalen. The 10 finalists from Fantasifestivalen 05 participated and for the first time one foreign act had been chosen by another preselection. On November 23, Marie Serneholt was announced as the winner with "That's the Way My Heart Goes". Due the top 5 placing made by NONONO previously, Sweden was already qualified to the final, ending up 17th with 102 points. North Vision Song Contest 07 On a press conference on 23 December, SVT announced that Sweden would not going to withdraw, particularly due to their success at the contest. It was also revealed, that a seventh edition of Fantasifestivalen would be held, with being the first edition to have semi-finals, as well as one foreign act, which had been chosen through a preselection of 15 foreign artists. Contestants & Results Charts Countries with more than three charted songs are included below. Further information about each song's chart history can be found in its article. Draw through the editions Voting History Finals NOTE: The totals in the above tables include only points awarded in the final. Semi-finals NOTE: The totals in the above tables include only points awarded in the semi-final. Detailed points NVSC #01 Sweden was already qualified for the final and had to vote in the first semifinal. NVSC #02 Sweden was already qualified for the final and had to vote in the second semifinal. NVSC #03 NVSC #04 Commentators and spokespersons Category:Countries